Dong Xi
Dong Xi (onyomi: Tō Shū) is a general who served Sun Ce and Sun Quan. He was recorded to be eight feet tall (184 cm or 6' by modern conversions) and possessed military might that dominated over others. As someone very close to the Sun family, Lady Wu once consulted regarding her worries over Sun Quan's succession, but Dong Xi assured her and others present that the young man could build upon his older brother's foundation, citing Wu's capable officials and natural barriers. Having earned great fame during the campaign against Huang Zu, and being largely responsible for the destruction of Huang's fleet at Jiangxia, Dong Xi participated in the battle at Ruxukou, but his ship capsized, and Dong drowned, refusing to leave his post till the bitter end. Roles in Games Dong Xi is a constant general of Wu in Dynasty Warriors. He tends to make his first appearance at Wu Territory, where he is seen either serving under Liu Yao's forces or joining Sun Ce during the battle with some soldiers. From then on, he appears in most of their battles, including Chibi or Hefei. While Ruxukou marks his final appearance lately, earlier installments often have him appear in later Wu battles as well. In Dynasty Warriors 8 during the battle against Gan Ji, he serves as the replacement officer for the player's character. In a nod to his historical fate, Dong Xi appears prominently at Dynasty Warriors 9's Ruxukou, fighting against the Cao Hong's fleet during a storm. Wei's side requries him to be eliminated for Cao Hong to proceed further. In Wu's side, he is attacked by Li Dian, instead, and rescuing him allows his fleet to safely reach the mainland and join their allies. In Warriors Orochi, Dong Xi stays faithful to Wu and serves them during their campaigns. His Romance of the Three Kingdoms counterpart can usually be found in Huiji before joining Sun Ce. He is given a very high war stat in the 80's, decent leadership in the 70's and outstanding naval capabilities, but he should always be sent out into battle with a strategist in his unit to prevent him from falling to enemy ploys. In the eleventh game, his skill allows him to ignore the ZOC on water, making it easy to navigate through enemy ships during naval battles. He is also part of an event that has Sun Ce recruit numerous generals after conquering Jiangdong. Quotes *"Gan Ji is known to use magic to take control of your body. You must be mentally strong when confronting him." Historical Information Dong Xi hailed from Yuyao County, Kuaiji Commandery. When Sun Ce entered his homeland, he met with the conqueror at Gaoqian Temple. Sun Ce saw that he was a worthy hero and enlisted him as a low ranked Disciple who Vanquishes Bandits. Around that time, Shanying was being used as a base for Huanglong Luo and Zhou Bo, whom gathered several thousands to their side. Sun Ce lead the march himself to suppress them, but Dong Xi was the one who killed both bandit leaders by his hand. As he returned, he was ordered to attend to military affairs in another part of the area and was given command of several thousand soldiers. Sun Ce promoted him as an honorary military captain and served in his lord's army to subjugate Liu Xun and Huang Zu. After Sun Ce passed away, Sun Quan was chosen as the family's next heir. However, his mother, Lady Wu, worried that Sun Quan was too young for the task and worried for the safety of Jiangdong. She called him and Zhang Zhao to her side, asking their plans for the future. Dong Xi said, "Jiangdong's geography has substantial mountains and rivers within it and our Lord Taoni-mingfu (Sun Ce) is highly favored by the people, so, if Lord Taoni (Sun Quan) succeeds the foundations, the adults and servants will revere his instructions. Zhang Zhao and his group can take care of civil affairs while my men and I will become the claws and fangs for our people. This shall profit the realm and set everyone's anxiety at ease." His words greatly inspired those who were present. Ten of thousands of rebels and bandits gathered at Poyang County. Dong Xi went with Ling Tong, Bu Zhi, and Jiang Qin to suppress them, dividing their responsibilities amongst themselves. As Dong Xi quickly broke through his front, the rebels who saw the spectacle from a lengthier distance became frightened by his army's strength and fled at once. As a result, the entire area was pacified in only ten days. For his services, he was appointed as an honored military captain and was soon promoted as a secondary general. In 208, Sun Quan ordered the suppression of Huang Zu. Huang Zu sailed two mengchong ships parallel to one another towards Miankou and defended the area. As the ships were being anchored ships with rocks, 1,000 archers stood nearby and shot flurries of volleys to any who tried to follow. The arrows rained along the path and blocked the advance of Sun Quan's army. With Ling Tong, Dong Xi lead the vanguard with one hundred heavily armored soldiers who didn't fear death. The soldiers boarded a large boat and fought Huang Zu's fleet. During their attack, Dong Xi cut the two ropes keeping Huang Zu's naval blockade in place with his sword, causing Huang Zu's boats to diffuse and float about randomly. With Huang Zu's army in confusion, Sun Quan's troops were able to proceed on their march. Although Huang Zu would escape, his soldiers were not as fortunate as several were cut down by Sun Quan's pursuing troops. The next day, a great feast was held and Sun Quan raised his goblet while facing Dong Xi and said, "Today’s gathering is to celebrate the achievement of the one who cut the two ropes!" During the time Cao Cao was advancing into Ruxu, Dong Xi followed Sun Quan to the protect it. His lord ordered Dong Xi to board a five towered boat and station his men at the mouth of Ruxu. A fierce storm blew suddenly in the middle of the night, turning the five towered boat sideways. His aides panicked, running to and fro, and offered a request to abandon ship. Dong Xi raised his voice in anger, "A general receives his duties and we were ordered to stop the rebels here. Why should we even think of fleeing?! If there are any who say we should still retreat, I will cut them down." Then no one dared to disobey him. In the same night, the boat collapsed and Dong Xi perished. Sun Quan changed into mourning garments and personally attended his funeral. Giving his vassal a courteous burial, he rewarded his bereaved family with economic gifts. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Dong Xi makes his first appearance in chapter 15 of the novel, where he is mentioned to have killed a fleeing Yan Baihu during Sun Ce's conquest for the Wu territory, for which he was rewarded for with a military position. Dong Xi is described as being tall with a square face and wide mouth. When the officer Zhou Tai was heavily injured rescuing Sun Quan, Dong Xi recommended a local for guidance. The local turned out to be Yu Fan, who himself recommended Hua Tuo, a doctor who helped Dong Xi recover from multiple spear wounds. Zhou Tai was eventually healed. In chapter 38, in Sun Quan's bid to destroy Huang Zu, Dong Xi is made a general in the army, and the campaign is a success. At the Battle of Hefei, in chapter 53, Dong Xi and Lu Xun arrive as reinforcements to save a dying Taishi Ci after the latter was ambushed. On Sun Quan's second campaign for Hefei in chapter 67, Dong Xi is appointed as one of the central army commanders. His and Xu Sheng's boats take aboard both Sun Quan and Ling Tong, whom recently suffered an ambush at the hands of Zhang Liao and Li Dian. In chapter 68 at the Battle of Ruxu, he and Li Dian engaged in combat during a ferocious storm which rolled even large boats about as if they were to tip over. Men wished and attempted to abandon ship, yet Dong Xi commanded them not to, striking down a dozen of his own mutineers before his boat was rolled over, causing him to drown. His body was later recovered and buried with great honors. Gallery Category:Wu Non-Playable Characters